Inclination
by 2-Dragon-Slayer-2
Summary: Mating season is just around the corner and things aren't going to well for Wendy and the battle against her instincts. What makes it worse is that her 'mate' who has his own relationship to fix is only using her to comfort himself at the moment. (NatsuxWendy Crack Pairing)
1. Chapter 1

_Mating season._

Just those two words alone made a certain blue headed dragon slayer groan. She hated this time of year with a fiery passion, her instincts became worse than usual and her mind was in a whole other world, her ways of thinking were the opposite from what they usually were making her common innocent side seem as if never even existed. Wendy didn't feel like she had control over anything when this time of year came around but for her this year seemed worse than the last two. Her awkward dreams that would disturb her peaceful sleep at night were coming two weeks prior to the actual time mating season even began this year, she would wake up feeling flustered almost every other morning if not every morning, and every time she'd even come within twenty feet of the guild only one scent caught her attention more than the others. It was why she'd rather be hiding away in her room at fairy Hills all day until the season was over but if she did that then others would become suspicious. The only one the seventeen-year-old let know about mating season was her partner, Carla, and even then it was embarrassing for the sky maiden to speak about it.

"Wendy I know you're suffering at the moment but wouldn't it be nice to at least get some fresh air?"Carla's voice seeped through the material of Wendy's old light blue blanket.

"I cracked the window so I'm getting plenty of air." The teen groggily replied and shifted herself onto her side underneath her blanket.

"You know what I meant Wendy Marvell now get up and get dressed! You're going for a walk whether you like it or not and if you don't go to the guild soon the others are going to think something happened to you. Do you want all the other girls from the dorm to be swarming outside you door?" Carla asked while tugging Wendy's plush barrier off of her annoyed with the bluenette's behavior.

"No but you know what will happen if I get to close to the guild Carla. I just can't. I'll go out and get some air if you so wish it of me but I refuse to go near the guild." Wendy said sternly trying to reason with the white feline.

"As long as you get out of this room, no get out of that bed I'll be happy." Carla bluntly stated and let go of the blanket.

Wendy threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up making her way to her oak dresser. Inside of it she found a simple dark blue summer dress and she slipped it on after disposing her pajamas and then slid her feet into a white pair of sandals, her blue locks were pulled up into the usual twin tail style Wendy always went for. The entire girl's dormitory was completely empty due to the fact that all the girls who stayed here at Fairy Hills were probably relaxing at the guild or currently heading off on a job for the day. The only thing the female's exceptionally good hearing could pick up was the beating of Carla's wings against the air as they walked down a different path from their usual one so that Wendy didn't have to suffer going past the guild and losing herself to her instincts.

Magnolia was bustling with a lot of people, both tourists and people who actually lived here like always. Wendy had decided on returning to that clothing store she went to during her last shopping spree with Fairy Tail's bookworm Levy McGarden. There were still a few outfits she had hoped were still on the racks, her lack of money during the shopping spree caused the bluenette to be wise with what outfits she really wanted and which one's she could wait on till next time and since she had already paid the rent for the next two months she was going to gladly buy the remaining outfits she had wanted. Carla had also spotted a few dresses that fit her well so Wendy took them off their racks without hesitation and purchased them along with the three out of the five outfits they still had that she wanted.

Wendy had finally admitted that getting out of that stuffy room at the dorms was actually a good idea which only earned her an "I told you so" from her partner. The sky dragon sucked in another breath of the fresh Magnolia air and caught the scent of baking cinnamon rolls inside a bakery a crossed the street. The teen ran through the crowd apologizing to the people she bumped into on her way to the bakery door, Carla just flew overhead avoiding the entire crowd altogether. In the shop's window she saw an array of cakes and baked goods propped on top of stands for display. The sweet scent of cinnamon, vanilla, and sugar wafted up Wendy's nose making her smile and her mouth water at the thought of all the sweets. Maybe this could be her way to help her forget all about the time of year for her and her fellow slayers.

"Good evening! May I get you anything?" The lady behind the counter asked as she wiped her flour covered hands on the apron she was wearing.

"Do you have cinnamon rolls here?" Wendy asked even though she could smell them from the back room.

"Just freshly made actually, how many would you like?" She asked.

"Three please!"

The dragon slayer watched the lady disappear around to the back where the rolls were waiting. Carla had flown down the length of the counter looking t all of the baked sweets, a sampling of the store's brownies making the feline become overjoyed. Wendy took another breath of air trying to smell the cinnamon rolls but instead of smelling any of the sweets which she happened to be standing right next to the smell of musky smoke mixed with burning pine needles overwhelmed all of the other smells within the store. Wendy's eyes widened to the size of saucers knowing who that smell belonged to and right now couldn't have been a worse time for _him_ of all people to appear.

"You always have your mind on food! Why can't you just think about something else for a change like our date for example?!"

"But this bakery just opened, please Luce I'll buy just one thing and then we can to where you want next I promise."

Wendy knew who those voices belonged to and frankly what they were talking about didn't make her happy in the slightest. She noticed Lucy and Natsu walking in from the bakery's entrance on the other side that could be accessed from another street. Wendy turned herself around quickly and stared at the wall behind the counter hoping that the two hadn't spotted her but of course she should've know Natsu would spot her, he did have the same instincts and senses like her.

"Hey Wendy! That you?" The pyro's overly cheerful voice hammered into her eardrums.

The bluenette bit her lip and slowly turned to face the two behind her nodding, "Yeah it's me."

"You are ok, well that's a relief. I was hearing from Erza and the others in the dorm that you had locked yourself away in your room. It's good to see you out on a stroll." Lucy chimed in while smiling softly at the other female.

"Yeah I uh, had a cold." Wendy quickly lied.

"Oh well you should've told us! We would've come by to see you then and make you feel better." Natsu flashed her his ear to ear grin and leaned forward making the sky dragon's face flush furiously as she leaned away from him to feel the counter jabbing into her back, "Seems like you still have it though, you're face is all red."

"O-Oh yeah." Was all Wendy could utter as the male was literally boosting her instincts ten times higher than normal.

"Even if we knew that, you and Gray wouldn't be able to go there anyway. It's a _girls only_ dorm you idiot." Lucy huffed and crossed her arms while Natsu scratched the back of his head and gave an "oops" upon remembering that little detail.

The bluenette hoped that Natsu would back away, or better yet leave the store so that his smoky scent would leave with him. She knew that if he stayed here to long she would lose control and make a complete fool of herself. Besides even if he was the one her instincts seemed to push her towards there was just one little problem: he was taken. Yep the infamous Natsu Dragneel was already with someone and that someone would be the girl he was standing next to, Lucy Heartfilia. Every time Wendy saw those two together it really took all her will power to not go on some kind of rampage and what made things worse was that Lucy was one of her best friends so for the sky dragon it was a fight between desires and friendships during mating season which she found completely unfair.

"Well the two of us will leave you to your shopping. We hope you get better Wendy." Lucy told her and took Natsu's hand angering the bluenette just a little more.

"But I didn't get what I wanted yet!" Natsu complained as he was pulled out of the store.

"The shop isn't going anywhere you can always come here tomorrow! You're on a date if you've happen to forgot that!" Wendy's ears picked up Lucy's shouting from down the street.

The bluenette sighed and took in the fresh scent of those cinnamon rolls she was waiting on so that the lingering scent left behind by the fire dragon slayer would leave her nose. The lady came back out from the back room and put a bag that contained Wendy's order up onto the counter while Carla finally made her way back around to Wendy. She paid for the rolls and made her way out of the bakery feeling worse than she did when she woke up this morning.

"Wendy are you ok?" Carla asked while looking at the young girl concerned.

"I'm fine Carla." The said girl replied while looking at the cinnamon rolls inside the bag.

Maybe the rolls weren't such a great distraction after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky dragon slayer had herself slumped down on one of the bar seats while she lamely watched the golden liquid in her cup shift around the ice cubes. The white haired barmaid watched Wendy intently as she finished polishing up the last of the cups she had been working on and placed them neatly on the shelves. MiraJane had noticed that the bluenette hadn't been her cheerier self as of late and couldn't help but be concerned for her fellow guild mate. The poor girl had rarely been around the guild for the past week or two and Mira found it odd that she hadn't told anybody that was only suffering from a simple cold. Even Erza had said Wendy hadn't mentioned such a thing to her.

"Mira-San can I have another cup of apple juice please." The younger girl asked while picking her head up off the counter.

"Of course Wendy!" The waitress replied while taking the now empty glass and refilling it, "Say Wendy, why didn't you tell anyone you had a cold? Surely Erza and the others in the dorm would've helped you get better faster and even Lucy and I would have stopped by to check on you."

"O-Oh well I didn't want to bother anyone with something such as a silly little cold. Those just blow over you know?"

"Yeah, but even if so you could have told us instead of letting us worry about you."

Wendy sighed and muttered a "sorry" to the usually cheerful female who was placing down her refill. Mira nodded and watched the young one twiddle with her thumbs and a look of stress flow over her. Mira knew that look anywhere; she was prone to being the Fairy Tail matchmaker after all. The barmaid giggled catching Wendy's attention, Wendy on the other hand not liking the mischievous glint in the albino's eyes.

"M-Mira-San? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Mira looked around quickly before leaning over and placing her hand next to her mouth, "You like someone don't you Wendy?"

The sky maiden's face flushed as she looked down at her lap. She should've known that Mira would have been the first to pick out what was really wrong with her. Wendy shook her head no still refusing to look up at the girl before who had let out another small chuckle. If Mira found out about mating season or the fact that her mate was Natsu she believed that the whole world was going to end for her. Mira would do nothing but try to get them together but it wasn't going to be possible even if Mira tried, Natsu was already with Lucy so there was no point in trying. All Wendy could do was try her hardest to ignore the desires that mating season gave her.

"Come on Wendy you can tell me and I promise that not a soul will find out!" The S-Class mage continued to persuade the youngest dragon slayer into spilling out who she was crushing on.

'_Yeah right'_, Wendy thought and continued to shake her head no. Mira pouted slightly and began rattling off the names of men within the guild and some even outside. Wendy shook her head no to all of them that Mira had guessed, the thought of Mira thinking that Wendy would be nice with some of the men she named made her blush die down since she was turned off by all of them.

"Romeo?"

"No."

"Natsu?"

Wendy froze with her mouth open and looked away from Mira feeling the heat rise up to her cheeks. She honestly wished at times like these that she could somehow control when she wanted and when she didn't want to blush and right now would be a good time to be able to make herself not blush. Soft giggles dripped from Mira's lips as she clapped her hands together.

"That's so cute Wendy!" The waitress giggled but then stopped and looked at the girl wide eyed, "but Wendy you know he's ta-"

"Yeah I know that Mira." Wendy sighed while pressing her forehead onto the bar counter, "I don't know what to do. When it comes to things like this . . . It just gets complicated for dragon slayers."

"What do you-"

"Wendy!"

The bluenette sat up straight in her seat upon hearing that voice. She didn't understand why she wasn't able to smell him before he even reached the guild doors let alone be standing right behind her. She had probably been too preoccupied with her confusing thoughts and trying to keep all of it from Mira that she had lost focus on the fact that she was trying to keep an eye out for him so she could leave when he arrived. '_Guess that idea didn't work out so well'_, she sighed mentally to herself and slowly turned around in her chair. Behind her stood the pinkette and his girlfriend trailing behind him as they made their way over to her.

"H-Hey Lucy-San . . . N-Natsu-San." She greeted while trying to give them her masked smile.

"Guess that cold finally blew over huh?" Lucy asked.

"Y-Yeah looks like it did."

"I know! How about we go on a job to celebrate!" The fire dragon slayer suggested while flashing his famous face splitting grin.

"Well what a coincidence that you happened to say that Natsu cause I just happened to find us all a job."

Wendy groaned softly as the ice mage and re-equip mages stalked up behind Lucy and Natsu. Wendy wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea of going out on a job at the moment and she really didn't want to be stuck on a job with Natsu for who knows how long which would make her suffer and eventually go on a rampage after pushing her limits with her desires. She looked back at her glass of apple juice and sighed softly while the scarlet haired woman explained their typical beating up bandits job though the reward was slightly different from the usual, instead of just getting jewel the job requester had even invited the mages who would help him out with this request to his party he would be holding shortly after the job was supposedly estimated to take them, though knowing this team it would most likely take longer than that.

"Alright! Now I'm fired up! Let's get going!"

"We still need to pack our things dummy." Lucy sighed shaking her head at her overly excited boyfriend.

"Oh yeah."

"Stupid flame brain." Gray muttered.

"What'd you say!?"

"You heard me!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza snapped causing the two bickering mages to stiffen and shriek an 'aye'.

After they all dispersed to go gather their things Wendy let out a frustrated groan and slumped down once more in her seat. It looked like she really wasn't given a choice on whether she wanted to go or not they all just assumed and now she had to tell Carla that they were being forced into a job when the feline had told the bluenette specifically this morning not to get dragged into a job with them.

"I guess I'll see you later Mira-San." Wendy waved to the barmaid who cheerily waved back.

"Good luck Wendy!" Mira replied with a sing-song voice as she watched the sky dragon walk out the guild doors.

'_Trust me, I'm gonna need it.'_, Wendy mentally huffed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chaotic._

That's what this party was to Wendy though you really couldn't expect less when you had Fairy Tail's strongest team attending it. Her on the other hand, who was the only one acting normal according to Carla, had herself seated near one of the banquet tables that was littered with food scraps thanks to an overly voracious male dragon slayer who was now currently entertaining people by dancing like an idiot on the tops of tables while drunk of his ass from the alcohol he had also been drinking. It was surprising to the sky dragon slayer that she was able to keep herself under control for as long as she has but then again the distraction of helping the others wipe out those bandits earlier was a help too.

The bluenette's chestnut eyes wandered about the room spotting her team mates everywhere. Erza was holding a piece of strawberry cake in her hands, Lucy had her hand pressed up to her forehead sighing as she watched her boyfriend's awkward performance that the wealthy actually found pleasing though she did have a smile to her lips, Gray was glowering at Natsu as he stood on the table next to the fire breather, and Carla was currently annoying happy who was attempting to give her a fish . . . again.

Wendy was the only one not doing anything but personally if she got any closer to that table she wasn't sure if she would be able to hold out against her instincts much longer after doing so. She sighed taking another sip of her drink she was almost finished with while feeling someone tug lightly on her dress. One of the small kids she had seen wandering around earlier was standing next to her, their fist curled around the fabric of the teenager's light blue dress.

"Aren't you one of those Fairy wizards?" The little girl had asked, her small voice making her seem so innocent.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Wendy asked.

"No not really I was just wondering why you were sitting here like a lump on a log while your friends were being more lively." Was the answer.

Wendy felt herself literally scowl on the inside. Well so much for this little girl's innocence.

"So why is it you're sitting here all alone?"

"No reason. . ." The bluenette shrugged.

Her eyes flicked over to Natsu once more. Oh there was a reason alright but there was no she was telling it to someone who was a complete stranger to her plus it she was only a little girl about the age of nine or so. The little caught Wendy staring though and smiled, not a sweet little girl smile though that was for sure.

"You liiiiike him!" She said rolling her tongue.

"E-Eh!?" Wendy stuttered covering her mouth while wondering what was up with the Happy impression.

"Hehe! You like it; I learned it from the blue kitty!"

'_Well that explains it.'_

"You do like him though right?"

Wendy simply nodded her head after seeing if anyone was watching them.

"Then tell him!"

"O-Oh it's a lot more complicated than you think." Wendy chuckled scratching her temple with her index finger.

"I don't get it but if I wanted something I'd push until mummy or daddy got it for me!" The little girl boasted while placing her hands upon her hips.

"It's not like I can just do that." Wendy sighed.

She was still trying to figure out how she got into this conversation, oh that's right this little girl was a pest. Wendy sighed as she listened to girl ramble on about what the sky dragon should be doing when the girl was simple nine and had no clue how any of this worked, heck abet the girl didn't even know what was going to happen tomorrow probably no one did but Wendy did know one thing for sure about her tomorrow, she was still going to be mate-less.

"Eliana there you are! Gezz I thought I told you not to go off on your own!"

It was a tall slender woman who looked exactly like the little girl. Her mother definitely by comparison. She picked up the young girl and carried her off telling Wendy she was sorry for anything the girl may have done or said while her mother was absent. Wendy gave a faint nod and a smile as she watched them leave, relief washing through her for the woman stopping such an awkward moment in Wendy's life.

"Wendy? Why don't you go do something, get up off that chair."

It was Carla now.

"I'm not in the mood Carla." The teen replied.

"No you're just afraid of going near Natsu now get up and go talk to Erza or Gray for Pete's sake Wendy Marvell this whole mating thing is starting to make my head spin." The white feline sighed shaking her head.

"Imagine how I feel." The bluenette whispered so she wouldn't have the exceed knowing what she said.

"Wendy please just-"

"Now look what you've done!"

"But Luce-"

"No! I didn't think you could be more of an idiot when you were drunk, guess I was wrong."

Wendy and Carla both shifted their heads to see what the commotion was about. The blonde celestial mage had stormed out of the ballroom while every single person watched her leave. Behind her still standing there was a pin headed dragon slayer, his cheeks blushing from his drunken state and his arm outstretched in the blonde's direction. Wendy couldn't help but hate the upsetting look a crossed his face.

"What on Earthland just happened?" Carla whispered.

"Don't know. . ." Wendy muttered, "But I wish I did."


	4. Chapter 4

The guild was rather quiet this evening. Simple conversations roamed around the room, no fights occurring due to the absence of a certain pinkette. It had been three days since that party and Wendy couldn't help but to continue to wonder what had happened that had gotten Lucy so mad at Natsu. The dragon slayer hadn't come to the guild in that period of time, maybe once or twice from what Wendy heard but he was never there when she was which she honestly didn't mind yet hated all at the same time, it kept her from going crazy in the least.

Wendy's ears perked up when the door to the guild creaked open. She smiled but then frowned slightly when she saw it wasn't the male she was looking for; in truth it wasn't a male at all. It was Lucy. She was smiling like nothing had occurred those couple of days ago so the bluenette must've figured that whatever it was she was mad about it was fixed now. The celestial mage took a seat at the bar right next to Wendy and gave a wav and cheery hello. The bluenette forced a smile and greeted her back.

"You look happy today Lucy." The dragon slayer commented.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" The blonde asked while Mira tended to the order she was given by Lucy.

"Oh no reason I guess I just thought something might've happened was all."

Lucy shrugged and dropped the conversation from there. Wendy turned back to reading the labels on the bottles placed on the shelves behind the bar counter as Lucy and Mira began to talk. She muted them out not really caring what it was they were conversing about, only small giggles telling her that the blonde was still there. Her mind soon drifted from the bottle labels and off towards the fire dragon slayer. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go near him around this time of year but she was worried about him. She thought it'd be a nice idea to go see him tomorrow if she had time on her hands but she would be sure to drag Carla along if she did. The bluenette still couldn't help but wonder if things seemed to be fixed between him and Lucy then he should be here smiling and starting fights like the usual right? She sighed softly and placed her chin upon the bar counter.

"Are you alright Wendy?"

"Oh? O-Oh no I'm fine Lucy-San." Wendy stuttered earning a curt nod from the stellar spirit made.

"You sure it's not just another cold?" Lucy teased.

"No no! I'm fine really!"

"Alright then, well I'll be off. I told Levy I'd meet up with her for a quick shopping spree."

With that Lucy got up and left the guild, that smile still pulling at her lips. Wendy breathed outwards heavily and dropped her forehead against the counter harder than she meant to. She heard a soft chuckle come from Mira as the sound of bottles shifting came after. Mira was probably straightening them up again. She heard something clink against the wood in front of her, sounded like a bracelet; most likely Mira's flower designed one she wore most of the time.

"You're not really ok are you Wendy?" Mira asked.

". . . No . . ." was the hesitant reply.

"You're worried about Natsu aren't you? You want to know if he's ok after that small fight with Lucy, am I right?"

". . . Yes . . ."

"Well instead of sitting here giving me one word answers how about you go check on him?" Mira suggested even if it was what Wendy had already thought of.

"No I'm sure he's fine, I mean Lucy-San was smiling like nothing was wrong so they probably fixed whatever it was that was going on." The sky dragon shrugged lifting her head up and rubbing it gently.

"Oh dear." Mira whispered.

"What is it?"

"I guess you haven't heard have you?" Mira sighed.

"Heard what?" Wendy asked impatiently, Mira's half sad look making her interested.

"Natsu and Lucy broke up."

* * *

On her way back to the dorms alone since Carla had something to take care of and said she'd be staying with Lucy for the night, the teen look down at her feet, her eyes looked as if she were in deep thought, which she was. Wendy never thought something like that could happen; Natsu and Lucy were the best of friends and to be perfectly honest almost the whole guild had placed bets on when the two were getting together, of course Mira being the matchmaker won that bet. A slow and shaky breath left Wendy's mouth as she came up to the entrance of Fairy Hills. She probably guessed that at least Laki and Bisca had made it here for the night since they weren't at the guild and she was right, the two had been lounging out in the lobby chatting away. She gave a small waved and hopped up the stairs to her room. Halfway down the hall Wendy caught a whiff of something she knew well, something she didn't expect to smell here in a girl's dorm at all. _Musky smoke and burning pine needles_. It got stronger as she neared her door, so strong in fact she wished she had something to pin her nose shut with. She cracked her door open and sure enough sitting on her bed with his legs crossed was Natsu himself, no Happy, just him.

"Natsu . . . San?" Wendy questioned softly.

He slowly looked up from his intertwined hands to her face. Gain Wendy had to witness his sad face that she really did not like at all. She quickly closed the door and looked at him confused. He was supposed to be here, he wasn't allowed to be here. This was the girl's dorm, oh and if Erza found out. It gave Wendy shivers just thinking about what would happen to the male dragon slayer if the S-Class mage knew of him being here. Natsu didn't seem worried thought, he looked like he wanted something actually, maybe for Wendy to heal him, for what she didn't know but she didn't have another guess as to why he would be here.

"W-What are you doing here?" She stuttered.

He said nothing and shifted himself on the bed making room. She guessed he wanted her to sit down and she did so even if it wasn't the best for her. More silence slipped through the room as she continued waiting for an answer from him. She knew that his sad look was most likely from the fact he was upset over his break up. She didn't blame him, even if he was the one she felt was her mate she wanted him to be happy and if that meant letting him be with Lucy then she would let him be with Lucy.

"I wanted to talk to someone about Lucy but . . . Mira was working and I was too afraid to go to Erza. I thought you'd be able to keep me company." She heard him mutter.

"O-Oh well if you wanted to talk to me you could've asked. You aren't s-supposed to be in the girl's dorm." Wendy told him.

". . . I know." He sighed.

"S-So what about Lucy?"

He shrugged, "We broke up."

"I heard. . . What were you two fighting over at the party?"

"I. . . I don't remember . . . was too drunk."

More silence. Wendy felt awkward this way but hearing small mutters about wanting comfort that came from Natsu seemed to ease it slightly. She stood from the bed and walked around to the other side, her destination being the fridge but she never got there. Natsu's warm hand had grabbed her wrist and kept her still. The bluenette turned her head slightly to find him already standing behind her, his hair hiding his eyes.

"Wendy. . ."

"W-What?" She stuttered, "I-I was going to get us d-drin-"

"You smell nice."

His sudden words put her in a daze. There was no way he said that right? She must've been hearing things, that was it. She slipped her wrist from his hand but the other one just shot up to her arm pulling her closer. Wendy lost herself completely when he leaned closer . . . his lips meeting hers. She let out a muffled squeak when she felt his tongue slide a crossed the bottom of her lip. He pulled away and leaned close to her ear as she was left a flushed mess.

"Wendy. . ." He whispered, _"Make me feel better."_


End file.
